elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbas (Skyrim)
Quests Barbas can be found outside of Falkreath, when you first walk into the town, if you merely fast travel, the guard will ask if you have seen a strange dog out on the roads, because the blacksmith, Lod, has been wanting him as a companion, and asks you to go catch the dog. Once you obtain the quest from Lod, you can walk on the road outside the town and Barbas will meet you. It seems as though he speaks to you telepathically and will ask you to help him reunite him with his master, if you agree, he will lead to the Daedric Shrine of Clavicus Vile. This cave is filled with vampires, so be prepared. Once you arrive to the Daedra Prince's shrine, he will thank you for helping his worshippers rid themselves of their vampirism, which they had been praying for him to do. When you ask him if he will take Barbas back, he says that he wants nothing to do with the dog, but once you talk to him a bit more, he was ask that you bring him the Rueful Axe that was stolen from him by a mage, and he will take back his "pup". Barbas will follow you to the cave where the Rueful Axe is located, unless you ask him to stop following you, this cave only has a few mages, and it is not very hard to get to the Rueful Axe, once you obtain it, you can return to Clavicus Vile, who will ask why you would want to give up such a lovely weapon. He will then offer to let you keep the weapon, if you kill Barbas for him. If you choose not to kill Barbas, both Clavicus Vile and Barbas will disappear, but not before the Daedric Prince provides you with the Masque of Clavicus Vile, which improves your speechcraft and regenerates Magicka. If you choose to kill Barbas, Clavicus Vile will take the Rueful Axe and Barbas will join him as a statue. You will still receive the Masque of Clavicus Vile. Notes *When asked to retrieve the axe for his master, Barbas will follow you and pushes your character around while following, even when mounted. This may pose a problem for those who like to sneak, and if you would rather not have him follow you to get the axe, you may open dialogue with him and tell him to stop following you. *Having Barbas as a immortal follower can be both good and bad. He cannot sneak, his "Woofs" overrides other conversation subtitles and he pushes you around all the time. The positive thing is he is a immortal dog. *Also note that since Barbas is part of a quest, he will not die from enemies, he makes for a good tank companion to train with. *Even after returning Barbas to Clavicus, you can still return to Lod for a small reward by telling him "The dog was more trouble than he was worth" *If you decline Barbas' quest, or you tell him to stop following you he wil return to Haemar's Shame. Here you can recruit him again. Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters